Ra
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Golden tail stripes and lower wing feathers '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and chest '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond, golden eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Golden hair that is maostly brushed back with exception of two bangs '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses - '''Needs his glasses, is practiaclly blind without them *'Hybrid -''' Is an odd hybrid of 3 species but mostly takes after the sphinx and racoon. The wings very much comming from the sphinx genetics as well as his more feline features. The tail and his overall fluff and ability to get scruffy easily comming from the racoon genetics. The only dragon traits he has are his horns and his lizard like eyes *'Markings -' While Horus has his arms covered in red markings to help summon, Ra has his back covered in blue markings to help him with his holy seals *'Mirror -' Is tricky to tell from Horus. Though a few key features is able to be told apart mostly thanks to the way the muzzle is shaped plus the near blindness without glasses and the shape of the horns Overall clothing style: Wears a fancy blue coat over a waist coat and white dress shirt. Wears striped white pants that are tucked into blue boots 'Personality' Likes *Power *Being in control of the situation *Dominance Dislikes *Those that stand in his way *Things not going his way Fav drink: Appel cider Fav food: Caviar Personality: *Overconfident *High self estreem *Sees himself as the perfect being *Manipulative *Book smart *Dominant *Aggresive *Pridefull *Great planner 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Great at thinking at the spot and planning on what to do *Inbeatable by angelic beings *Is able to create seals of high calibur practically on touch due to the seals on his body Weaknesses: *Relies too much on mind games and his powers *Too pridefull to back down in a fight Abilities: *'Voice control -' Has rather strong voice powers, able to voice command mortals with it to do as he orders them too Most used seals: *'Soul's trap -' A seal that allows him to trap both holy creatures and mortals with in his circle seal *'Voider -' A seal that drains the power of the angels completely and blocks them from using it, pretty much making them as dangerous as a mortal *'Summon circle -' Seals that he is able to summon angels with whom he has made deals with 'History' *Came to life as mirror of Horus *Only recently came to this side of the pool with Mirror Sehkmet *Invade the hidden palace *Got named Ra by Sehkmet *Keeps a low profile, focussing on books and research more than trying to kill Horus *Sees Sehkmet have a moment of weakness, woes her and does the whoopie *Is ordered away by Nega *Laughs at Bastet who tries to reason that she wants to be her own person *Just awaits his moment with Horus, knowing he'd kill himself in time anywho *Occupies himself by killing an owner of a local big liberary and taking it over *Guessed correctly as Horus indeed ends up hanging himself *Very much able to take Horus' place on the fact that he is the one left and thus settling his place in this world *Planning on visiting Sekhmet in time *Does so and comes to an agreement over Aten to help raise him *At some point goes and attacks Bastet, trying to kill her and learns about this whole web and shit going on, discovering that Horus has a child that is kept away from the rest of the family *Is told that is he tattles, he's a dead man *Has noticed an odddd tension in the air, has a bad feeling about this 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *There is irony in the name of Ra as it's not quite the opposite of Horus BUT the Ra from mythos CREATED Sekhmet and Bastet Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Alive